


No Tears For Sam

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hair, Hair Washing, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam-Centric, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Headcanon of Sam's haircare routine and how he maintains the soft and tousled look





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of my faves on Tumblr asked me about Sam's hair care routine. Ended up with this mini drabble headcanon.

Sam’s hair care routine is actually quite simple. He washes his hair, not often, and after a hasty towel dry, he quickly combs through it after his shower. It’s a rush job so he can just get through the day but it’s all helped to maintain healthy looking hair.

Honestly, Sam doesn’t have to try hard get his hair look amazing.

But as for the soft and silky feeling? The real secret is baby shampoo.

Sam and Dean were on their way out of town after a vamp hunt when they decided to pick up a few supplies and the giant bottle of baby shampoo labeled ‘tear-free’ was on sale. Sam picked up the bottle, his soap-stung eyes still sore from scrubbing the blood off his face the night before, intending to use it on the next hunt.

But he didn’t wait until the next hunt to use it. Instead, he took a shower after his morning run and decided to try out the baby shampoo. It was like any other shampoo he used, he didn’t notice any difference until afterward when he was in the middle of researching.

He was perplexed enough to ruffle a hand through his hair in frustration, only to get distracted by the sudden softness of his locks. His fingertips slowly dragging through to feel the gentle curl at the ends.

Sam takes a pride in his long hair, especially for how it feels to him.


End file.
